


Something More

by legends_of_apex



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crypto is already a softie, F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral AFAB Reader, Loba and Crypto just care a lot about the reader okay, Loba is learning to let herself be loved, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Scissoring, Smut, Somehow gave everyone a charcter arc lol, They just need to be loved and so does the Reader!, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legends_of_apex/pseuds/legends_of_apex
Summary: You, Loba and Crypto have been working to find a way to take down the Syndicate together. It's just the three of you against the world. You have a friends with benefits sort of situation with both of them individually but you all slowly begin to reach the conclusion that this is something more than that. The Reader is in a support role and has an arm shield similar to Gibby that they can use at any time rather than just when using a weapon!Chapter 1 - FluffChapter 2 - Smut and a little bit of fluffReader's pronouns aren't specified however they are referred to as having a vagina/breasts etc. so please keep that in mind :D
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader/Loba Andrade, Loba Andrade/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Part I - The Proposition

Your banner illuminated the screen above you, sandwiched squarely between Loba’s and Crypto’s. As you stepped onto the descending platform, Loba extended her closed fist for you to bump with your own, her staff twirling in her other hand. Turning to face Crypto, you saw the smirk on his lips and the knowing look he gave you.

His algorithm had worked again. The three of you securely squadded together thanks to his fiddling with the matchmaking system.

Legends that look for information on how to take down the syndicate together, stay together. It was safer that way.

“I’m the jumpmaster, you’re falling for me already!” Loba shouts over the roar of the ship’s engine. Crypto groaned but you couldn’t help but let out a laugh and her antics. The adrenaline from being up so high always made you a little giddy. That and the nervousness of dropping into the ring in a matter of seconds. But you couldn’t have been happier with your team, squadded together with your most trusted companions in the games. They had your back no matter what and even if the games were stressful and violent, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Loba and Crypto brought you a sense of comfort. They made you feel safe.

Crypto suggested landing in Water Treatment and so you did. Red smoke billowing off of another team landing near you. You caught the glint of metal from Revenant and a flash of orange from Mirage. There was no way to tell who their other squadmate was from the speed at which you plummeted towards the ground, your jetpack slowing you just before your feet made contact with the Earth.

“Revenant and Mirage landed with us. Not sure who the third is but stay vigilant!” You shouted, perhaps too loud through your coms link as high landed with Loba. Crypto got separated on the other side of the building but you heard his soft “Copy that” in your ear. Loba was already hunting Revenant but you thought it best to actually grab a weapon and a body shield first. Loba was usually so careful, planning out her every move but when it came to Revenant, all her logic went flying out the window. When she was reckless she wasn’t on the top of her game and it showed.

“I’m hit!”

_Shit._

Sprinting to the small room on the ground floor where Loba was downed, Mirage’s bright orange gear glared through the window. With your R301 poised, you kicked the door open and aimed for his legs. He went down before he could turn to see you, Loba must have already done a number on him.

“Hey, no fair!” he grumbled. Loba crawled towards the corner of the room and you knelt beside her immediately, taking out one of the syringes all legends are equipped with to revive their teammates. You lay her down gently, pointing your gun at Mirage when he tried to crawl outside. With one fell swoop of your arm, the syringe is buried in Loba’s chest and she’s sitting up again, squeezing your hand in thanks. You drop all the healing items you have for her to heal her injuries. The door nearest to Mirage opens and bullets are spraying. You feel a sting in your arm and your gun falls, so does Wraith, the third teammate, as Loba manages to down her. Behind her, in runs Crypto.

“You took your time.” Lobs remarks as she walks towards Mirage, a P2020 in-hand. “Where’s the robot?” she asks more sternly than she would ever usually speak to him, even in the games. Hunting Revenant really brought out the worst in her. Mirage, thinking better than to deny her request, looks to his wrist to see his mini-map.

“He’s heading towards the ring, near Hydro Dam. Listen he’s not going to come back for us. You know that. The guy’s a dick. Just make it quick.” Loba is quick to oblige him, leaning her face in so close to his that he can smell her perfume before she presses her P2020 to the underside of his jaw.

“Find the demonio.” She tells Crypto as she moves to finish off Wraith. You sat clutching your arm just across from him and when for a brief moment he looked down to you, his eyes widened and he closed his drone display immediately. “젠장!” He’s by your side in an instant, hand on your cheek asking what’s wrong. “Just my arm. One syringe should do it.” He fishes several out of his pack and is carefully rolling up your sleeve so he can heal you himself before you can tell him otherwise.

“Oh beautiful, what happened?” Loba asks, seeing Crypto helping you once she had finished off Wraith. “How didn’t you notice Crypto?” He didn’t answer but you saw his jaw clench as he gently rolled your sleeve back down, briefly squeezing your hand in his for reassurance before his brow furrowed. His voice unnervingly calm, he turned to face Loba and stood. “Perhaps if you weren’t so hellbent on me finding that robot so you can kill him every match then I would’ve noticed sooner that they got shot on your watch.”

Loba tuts and swings her staff over her shoulders, hanging both arms over it and looking over at him with a scowl, “Forgive me if I was too focused on dealing with the problem to notice a few stray bullets.”

_Yikes._

“That’s not the point and you know it!” he gestures to you and then back to himself, “We’re here because we have to be, what’s your excuse?” He rarely pulled any punches when it came to Loba and it looked like today wasn’t going to be any different. Her staff was poised in his direction and she walked towards him at such a frightening pace that you barely managed to step between them in time.

“Can you two behave?” you asked, frankly annoyed at their petty squabble, batting Loba’s staff away from Crypto with your hand, “you’re on the same side remember? And if we want to finish what we started then we have to stick together.” You looked between them. Crypto was setting Hack back into its place on his back and Loba slowly lowered her staff. “Come on, you’re not children. You’re better than this.”

They knew you were right. Loba was the first to apologise. “Sorry, hacker. You’re right but it’s hard for me to look past what Revenant did to my family. And I’m sorry you got shot. Had I seen what happened, I would have helped you immediately. It won’t happen again.” She leant back on her staff, batting her eyelashes at you before turning to Crypto. You followed her gaze.

He sighed as his hands found his pockets, looking to you for a moment because he wasn’t sure if you actually expected him to apologise. The stern look on your face and your crossed arms told him you did. “I apologise for my harsh words. You’re right, we need to stick together because we’re all we have in this place.”

“Great! Now let’s get going, there’s not much time left before the ring closes.” Their spats were usually quick and resolved just as easily. You all took to looting Mirage and Wraith’s death boxes as quickly as you could, taking anything you thought you might need. “Anyone need light ammo?” you asked, seeing an overabundance of it in your pack.

“Yes, please!” Loba chirped, “You really do take such good care of us. You ought to let us return the favour some time.” Cheeks growing warm, you handed her some of the spare ammo. The double meaning wasn’t lost on you, or Crypto apparently given how his face saw a red tinge too. Loba walked away laughing quietly to herself at how easily the two of you were flustered. It was so easy to tease you now that you had told her about your “thing” with Crypto, he knew about your relations with her as well but never really commented on it. Loba, on the other hand, wanted to know every last detail, to the point where you were sure she was planning something. And sure, you’d said you wouldn’t mind having both of them at once when Loba asked but you weren’t sure if Crypto would be down for it simply because you had never discussed it with him. She told you she would try to see if he was up for such an arrangement, stating how she was sure he would be happy to involve himself with almost anything that would make you feel appreciated.

——————————————————————————————————

Hydro Dam neared as the three of you pushed on, stopping briefly in Repulsor for some extra supplies. “I need shields.” Loba’s voice sounded from your communicator. “Shield cell here!” You replied, just happening to come across the little blue canisters on the ground where you were. “Thanks, beautiful!” you heard and felt yourself getting a little flustered again. That was Loba’s forte it seems.

Crypto rolled his eyes so dramatically that Loba caught it halfway across the room even as she was busy looting. “What? It’s not like I’m lying.” She shrugged, turning a weapon over in her hands, deciding whether or not she wanted to take it.

“I know,” he states, “But your advances are relentless.” He stood beside a crate and pulled out his drone, a green hue illuminating his face from the drone’s display. Her eyes narrowed briefly, styling him before realisation lit up on her face; He was jealous and it would be incredibly fun to get him to admit it.

“Oh don’t act like you don’t just want to have her all to yourself. I saw that puppy dog look in your eyes when they were injured.” She opted to take the gun, dropping her old one to the floor. The sound startled Crypto but he retained his composure. He would never show weakness around her. “I can’t afford to think about anything other than what I’m here to do.” He replied, his tone of voice far too flat. He didn’t even look at her when he spoke, eyes still fixated on his drones display.

_Bullshit._

Shaking her head, she extended her hand to check over her perfectly manicured nails. Somehow now a single one had been chipped yet but she was more interested in looking as bored with talking about the subject as he was pretending to be.“Oh? I must have misread you. Don’t worry if you’re just a bit jealous, it’s our little secret hm? I’m sure we could learn to share.” To be fair, they already did just not in the way she was suggesting. You weren’t strictly speaking in a relationship with either of them, it was more a series of “casual” hook-ups with the added infuriation of caring so much about them both that it hurt.

That got his attention, he snapped his head in her direction, still taking quick glances at his drone to make sure there weren’t any enemies nearby as he scouted out the area. “Share?” he looked more curious about what exactly she was suggesting but a part of him already knew, “You know we’ve been sleeping together, don’t you?

“Yes! And you, me. I’m presuming.” He did, of course. “So what do you say we suggest a little get together for the three of us? She has been working so hard lately, I think they could use the stress relief, don’t you think?” The look on Loba’s face wasn’t mischievous or like she was planning something else. She was sincere in wanting such an arrangement for you and if he was being honest, he wouldn’t have minded it for you either so long as that was what you wanted and considering Loba was suggesting it to him, she had likely already spoken to you. He nods his head, he did want you to have that experience and he knew Loba only really had your best interest at heart as well but before he can even think of what to say, your voice sounds over their comms, startled and pinging an enemy’s location. You heard their entire conversation through your communicator and were trying to suppress the exited feeling it filled you with.

You were stationed on top of a building, eye aimed down the scope of your Sentinel at a full squad running through Hydro Dam. “It’s a full squad! Coming our way.” Crypto’s drone appeared above their heads, a little sphere of electricity beaming from it as the squad’s shields were depleted. Loba was running towards them, her bracelet extended, ready to teleport behind them. “Shields burst!” Crypto states. You downed Pathfinder with a headshot and a shot to the shoulder. Loba was midway through fighting Bangalore. Crypto ran past below you. Now was your time to move.

Slinging your sniper weapon over your shoulder, you grabbed your R301 and dropped to the ground, running to catch up with them. Loba downed Bangalore but couldn’t find Gibraltar, he was the last of the squad. Catching up to Crypto, you found him in his drone already searching when a grenade came flying in his direction. With a flick of your wrist, your shield sparked to life in time for you to knock the frag to the side so it at the very least didn’t hit him head-on and detonate instantly. You only had a few seconds before it went off, red lights blinking at you almost mockingly. Slamming yourself onto the ground, shield covering you as you pulled Crypto down to your height so his head wouldn’t get caught by the blast. The grenade went off, you had shielded him just in time.

Being completely unaware of the situation until you tugged him down beside you, Crypto gasped when the grenade went off. The blast was enough to break your arm-shield but at least you were both safe. Loba managed to take down Gibraltar on her own.“You really gotta lookup more when you’re in that drone.” You sighed, wiping the dirt from your face after you released him from your hold and got to your feet. “Thank you for having my back. That’s the second time in two matches.”

“Enough flirting, you two, save it for when we win.” As unlikely as that was, it was made even more unlikely by the agreement the three of you had to only very rarely allow yourselves to make it to the top three squads. For the sake of avoiding suspicion and not drawing any attention to Crypto’s algorithm, it was worth the statistics hit.

“Got a chip from the MRVN, looks Syndicate. It should contain a digital signature that could give us some more information on the Syndicate. Where he was made, who by, anything.” You watched as Crypto plugged the chip into a small device he kept on his belt. With a click of a few buttons, the chip was completely duplicated. He passed the original chip to you, metallic fingers gently placing it into your palm. “Definitely Hammond tech?” Loba asked, crossing her arms over her chest but looking hopefully nonetheless.

Giving it the once over and immediately recognising the build as similar to chips used by the IMC. “Most likely. Looks older than most.” You plugged the chip back into its rightful place in a slot at the back of Pathfinder’s neck, a low whirr sounded as it sunk back into place. “We could meet at my place to decrypt it this time?”

“Good idea. Less conspicuous that we don’t always go straight to Crypto’s room every match we have together. Whose quarters are next to yours?” Loba was bored with Crypto’s room anyways, there was nothing but tech everywhere and she had never actually been to your room yet. Her quarters were much more luxurious than your own and you always insisted that your room wasn’t special enough for her to bother visiting. Crypto much preferred your room to his plus you had a great PC in there and he had already made sure there were no listening devices. It was just as secure as his own quarters but felt twice as welcoming. It felt like an actual home rather than his glorified workstation.

“Noone’s, it’s empty. I politely requested the quietest room possible because last season I could barely sleep from people stomping through the corridors all night.“ You sighed, remembering how Caustic would stomp past your doorway at all hours of the night to check on his experiments, "You could set off a fire alarm in there and no one would hear you.” Loba and Crypto shared a look.

“Perfect! Your place after the match it is.”


	2. Part II - The Act (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loba, Crypto and The Reader go back to the Reader's room in the legends compound to decrypt the files taken from Pathfinder's chip. Inevitably, Loba's proposition is brought up and smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the second and final chapter. This chapter does contain smut after the cut including oral (reader receiving and giving), fingering, penetrative sex and scissoring. I've spent the best part of a month on this so I promise there is still a plot as well :D Hope you like it! And I would love to hear your thoughts x

The rest of the match went relatively uneventfully, with the three of you finishing fourth after being ambushed by another squad. There hadn’t even been time to see who it was before you blacked out. When you awoke, a bright light beaming down upon you made you squeeze your eyes shut again. Forcing yourself to sit up, you felt the familiar rubber of the med bay beds beneath your fingertips. When you dared open your eyes again the lights weren’t so bad and you could actually look around the room. Your head felt heavy, your mind off-centered. A nurse was wrapping your fingers around a glass of water before you could ask for one to soothe your aching throat. 

“Hey, can you tell me where you are?” He asked you. Bright eyes brimmed over the top of his surgical mask. He was the same nurse from every other time you were revived after a match and he always had the same questions.

“The med bay back at the compound?” You asked, cautiously lifting the water to your lips.

“Yeah! Well done out there today. You guys were great!” He took the empty glass from you when you were finished and set it down by the sink, his black scrubs rustling as he moved around the room, looking at the various monitors that hung like cobwebs from the walls, “How are you feeling?”

“Just a small headache. The usual.” You answered, knowing if you gave even a slightly different answer you could end up stuck in here for days. The headache you had post-match was always the same, pounding and everywhere all at once. It probably had something to do with the serum they used to revive you after the match but you were more concerned about Loba and Crypto right now. You hadn’t seen them go down. 

“Great! Well, you’re all healed, vitals are great. You’re free to head out.” He seemed to sense your eagerness to leave and for that you were thankful.

Loba was waiting for you outside the room when you stepped out, pushing herself off the wall and uncrossing her arms when she saw you. She walked towards you with her arms open, engulfing you in a hug when she reached you. With her six-inch heels and already naturally impressive height, she almost dwarfed you, your chin only just being able to rest atop her shoulder. You knew she was just glad you were okay, but displays of affection were rare for her. Even if the hallway you were in was empty. Usually, she wouldn’t be caught sharing any shred of weakness, but after a match? She always got a little sappy, even if she would never admit it.

“Shall we go wait for the hacker?” She pulled back to look at your face and you nodded before taking her hand, walking towards Crypto’s usual med bay room. His name printed on the outside of the door. Loba peered through a tiny window in the door. “Is he still in there?” You asked. It was unusual for anyone to be kept so long and he knew not to say anything that might prolong his stay. Unless there was some kind of complication? You tried not to think about it.

Loba scoffed. “Oh please, he wouldn’t leave without seeing you alive and well first. He’s still in there alright.” She spared a glance your way and recognised that look on your face. You were worried, even though the chances of any post-match complications were extremely low, nearly non-existent. “I wouldn’t worry, sweetheart. He was downed last so they’ll have had less time with him than us.” She saw that did very little to calm your nerves and decided to change the subject to take your mind off of it. She lowered her voice, knowing for sure that there were cameras and microphones all over this place. “Hey, we might get some promising information out of that chip, huh? Any information we can get on them brings us one step closer, no matter how small the step.” All you did was nod when usually you’d be beaming with excitement at the prospects of new information on the Syndicate and you weren't doing a particularly good job of hiding the fact that you couldn't care less about anything right now except for Crypto still being in that room.

“You really give a shit about him, huh?” she asks and you look to her, confused.

“If it was you in there I’d be just as worried.” Loba sighed and took your hand again, bringing your knuckles to her lips before squeezing your fingers gently, careful not to scratch you with her nails. That meant more to her than you knew.

  
  


The door before you opened with a click as Crypto finally emerged, hands already stuffed back in his jacket pockets by the time the door shut behind him. The look of relief on your face was enough to tell him you’d been worrying. You had dropped Loba’s hand in an instant and went to hug him, opening your arms a little first and waiting for his permission. He felt himself sigh into your arms, his own wrapping around you tightly as he could. However brief, he would always treasure each touch you gave him. You made him realise how much he craved being held, being close to people. It made him forevermore thankful that he was lucky to be as close to you as he was, even Loba as well to some extent. You shared a piece of your life with him, your kindness, your time and occasionally: your bed. Whilst you did the same for Loba, he never found himself growing jealous, only more thankful to have you when he did.

“You still got the chip?” Loba asked him over your shoulder. He nodded. “We had better get to it. The decryption might take a while.” 

  
  


* * *

The first thing you did when you got back to your room was kick off your shoes and flop down, face-first, on your bed. All the running and the stress of the games could really take its toll. Meanwhile, Crypto headed straight for your PC, plugging in all kinds of strange contraptions and external hard drives no doubt filled with some kind of dodgy software. Loba asked if she could use your shower to which you told her there were already fresh towels in there ready to be used as you gathered a bundle of clothes for her to wear when she finished.

You looked to your broken arm shield emitter and groaned as you were getting changed into more comfortable clothes than your games gear, the realisation that you actually had to fix it dawned on you. You struggled to your feet and pulled up a chair beside Crypto at your desk and released the shield from your arm with a whirr. Most of it had survived, only a few small grenade fragments lay buried within it. Easy fix.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I overheard some of what you guys were saying earlier. Loba had her communicator still on. And I just want you to know that although I did tell Loba about us sleeping together, I haven’t said a word about… you know, you. Your identity. That’s yours to tell and I would never betray that information to anyone, even Loba.” You were one of two living people with the privilege of referring to him by his real name in private. By telling you about his past, even just by telling you his name, he put so much trust in you. And you wouldn't betray that for anyone.

He stopped typing to look at you, letting you know he was sincere. “I know you wouldn’t. I trust you more than anyone. But thank you for the reassurance. And I’m sorry that you heard that, I don’t wish for you to be treated like an object.”

You knew then that he didn't quite trust Loba’s intentions with her proposition but were quick to reassure him. “Oh, don’t worry. Loba asked if I was down for it beforehand. And it’s sweet that you two want to make me feel good, but I don’t require any payment for what I do for you two, especially in that kinda way. I do it because I care about you.” Tweezers in hand, you carefully began removing the fragments from your device. It was a good excuse to not have to look Taejoon in the eye during the conversation.

“Heh, that’s precisely why Loba thought you to be deserving of such an arrangement. And I have to say, I agree. You need to let us give back to you, though it doesn’t have to be in the form of what Loba was suggesting. In any way that you choose.” You could have laughed. On their own, they were amazing enough, both more than proficient and attentive lovers but together? You couldn't help but groan at the thought. “ _ Trust me _ , as long as you two are up for it that arrangement is totally fine by me! I couldn't think of anything better.”

  
  


You see Crypto’s head move suddenly in the corner of your eye, you turn to see Loba looking the softest you had ever seen her. Her hair was damp, falling all the way down to her waist. A pair of your baggy sweatpants hung low around her hips. She looked comfortable, her eyes held no sense of impending danger and you swore it was the first time you had seen her so at ease.

“Is that my shirt?” Crypto asks and she shrugs, looking down at the plain black material. “I don’t know, is it? It’s… cute?”,  You sheepishly turn back to face Crypto as Loba dives straight onto your bed, stretching out on her back. “Maybe?” you offered, knowing damn well it was his from the last time he had stayed over. He wasn’t going to pry it off of you as you slept, especially since you looked so comfortable. It was his pair of sweatpants too, but he didn't need to know that. A low grumble sounded from your stomach and you took that to be the perfect topic change, “How about take-out?”.

“Lovely idea, I’m starving!” 

You phoned up the best pizza company you knew, the woman on the line informed you that it would take a while because of the games. People liked to go for pizza after watching the apex games apparently.  “We’re going to have to wait a while.” You said solemnly, hopping onto your bed behind Loba and taking your hairbrush from her hand. Her hair was long and so very soft. Crypto politely excused himself to also take a shower whilst you played with her hair. You combed through it with your fingers first. Loba released a long breath as you dragged the brush from the edge of her forehead, down her scalp and all the way down her back, holding the ends in your other hand. “So Crypto’s down for your idea.” You gently gathered her hair together in a bunch before letting it fan out again over her back, the strands so long they reached the covers below.

Loba leant back a little, resting on her palms. “Oh? I’m not surprised. He seems like he would do anything that involves you. That poor boy looks at you like you’re made of gold.” She chuckled, looking back at you over her shoulder. You pecked her lips, her skin was soft and supple with a subtle hint of cherry lip balm. “Ugh, I can’t wait to devour you.” She groaned, “If he doesn’t get out of that shower in the next two minutes, we’re starting without him.”

“So impatient!” You laughed, “Hair up or down?”

“Eh, leave it down.” 

Crypto made his way out the bathroom still towelling off his soggy hair. He set his jacket on the back of your desk chair, along with his waistcoat and every other piece of his games gear apart from his baggy trousers and t-shirt. The pendants on his necklaces jingled together as he moved around, like a cat with a bell. 

Far too impatient for subtly it seems, Loba decided now was the best time to initiate things “She looks good enough to eat, don’t you think Crypto?” He stops in his tracks, towel still raised to his head with his mouth hanging open before he cleared his throat and straightened his posture. He hummed in agreement, taking the towel and folding it in half before laying it over the chair behind him. He now leaned his back against the desk so he could face you, bare arms crossed over his chest as he looked at you. You couldn’t help but blush at Loba’s words and the way he was looking at you, feeling the heat rising in your cheeks.

Loba now turned to face you, mischief and wanting in her eyes and leaned in close. “We would love to take care of you if you’ll have us, of course.” She pressed a single kiss to the side of your neck, your skin tingling from the warmth of her lips, “What do you say?” You turned your attention back to Crypto who looked at you in question, his head tilted. Neither of them were moving without your say so.

“Sounds perfect.”

With that pushed you back so your head lay gently on the pillows. Her finger wagged in Crypto’s direction when he took a step forward, telling him to stay put. He gulped and leant back against the desk again. “Well then. Just relax and let us take care of you, hm?” She ended her question with a smile, already sliding downwards onto the bed in front of you. Placing her hands on either side of your sweatpants and giving the outside of your thighs a light squeeze. She looked up at you through her lashes, asking if she could take them off. You nodded and soon she had them tugged off, your socks soon followed.

She leant right down, pressing a kiss to the cloth of your underwear, her lips putting the lightest flutter of pressure on your heat. Your mouth fell open and she laughed quietly, seeing a dark patch on the fabric of your underwear. “Mhmm already dripping for us, Crypto.” she called back to him over her shoulder, “What do you say we take these off as well? No need to be shy. We already know how beautiful you are, sweetheart.” You nodded again, her fingers delicately taking the band of your underwear and making quick work of shimming them off your legs. A string of words, no doubt in Portuguese left her, as she took a moment to look at you. She had spoken far too quickly for you to have any hope of understanding what she was saying.

Her hands were on your sides in an instant, and her lips were back on yours as her hands made their slow descent back down towards your heat. Her kisses a rough contrast to the preciseness of her touch. She kissed with her heart it seems, everything else was calculated. A shiver wracked its way through you when her fingertips reached the hem of your shirt, but she didn’t lift it, only gently massaged the bottom of your stomach and over the tops of your thighs. Circular motions everywhere except the place you wanted them to be.

Her lips left you as you whined softly, “So eager.” she smiled at you again, before leaning in to kiss your neck as her fingers finally touched where you so craved them so much. A moan escaped you as she wasted no time in finding your heat, circling her two fingertips within its wetness before dragging them up and down your slit. Over her shoulder, you could see Crypto standing biting his lip so hard it looked like it would bleed, face flushed.

Sucking gently on the soft skin of your neck, Loba pressed her two fingers right onto your clit. You couldn’t help the noises that escaped you or how you clung to her so desperately. She soon switched back and forth between gently massaging all-around your folds and slowly circling one finger directly to your nub. She was teasing you. The alteration driving you insane, legs beginning to shake. Just as you felt the dam about to burst she drew back away from you entirely, leaning back on her knees as she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them lightly.

“How does she taste?” Crypto asked, his face warm. Loba leaned back from you and you near-whined at the loss. 

She brought her fingers back down your heat and gathered some of your wetness onto her fingers again, standing and extending her fingers in his direction. “Like honey. Want to try?” He bypassed her altogether and walked towards you. “Suit yourself, Hacker,” she rolled her eyes.

“May I?” He asked so softly you nearly melted then and there. “Yes, please.” You managed and before you knew it he was sliding one of your legs over his shoulder, shortly followed by the other. He began by pressing the gentlest of kisses to your thighs. 

“Ooh nevermind.” Loba went back on her previous statement with an approving nod of her head, “One second.” The glare he sent in her direction could’ve stopped a charging bull but Loba just waved him off and laid down beside you, pulling you into her lap so she could support your body. Crypto tugged you down towards him so the back of your head rested against Loba’s chest. Warmth radiated from Loba’s body beneath you in a constant wave of gentle, comforting heat but your focus wasn’t on her right now.

The moment his mouth made contact with your core, your body went lax. His tongue came right after and your back arched with such ferocity that Loba almost lost her hold on you. When the most desperate noise left you, you felt the vibrations of his laughter roll through you and his hands gripped the tops of your thighs more firmly to keep you in place. His eyes flickered up to you for a moment, soon after your hands found his hair, tugging lightly on the damp ends in an attempt to have him closer.

Loba’s lips ghosted over the shell of your ear “I know you said he was good but you _ really _ weren’t kidding,” she whispered before her mouth before she latched her lips back onto your neck. 

Tugging his hair seemed to only spur him on more as the groan he emitted was borderline feral, bringing his tongue to circle over your clit at such a pace that the pressure built within you to the point where you were about to burst and likely would have had to not pulled back for a second to quickly catch his breath and get a better look at you.

“I know you want to come on his tongue, beautiful. Go on.” Crypto was back between your legs then, doubling his pace. “Come for us.” She whispered just as Crypto decided to wrap his lips around your clit and suck. You lurched upright, grip tight on his hair as you grind your pussy against his lips. When he slowly coated one of his fingers before slowly pressing it into you and pumping to the rhythm of his mouth, that was it for you.

Your body barely felt like you controlled its movement anymore as pleasure wracked its way through you in gushing waves. A drawn-out moan you’d probably be embarrassed about later escaped you as you went limp in Loba’s arms. Crypto helped you ride it out, wanting to make you feel the best he could. His tongue didn’t leave you until your pussy ceased its tensing then releasing around his finger, pulling it out of you and to his lips immediately. Loba’s arms kept you steady as your body slowly returned to normal, cold air stinging as Crypto left you. You missed his mouth and hands on you immediately but Loba was quick to distract you by helping you rid yourself of your shirt all whilst trying to keep her lips latched on to yours. Her fingers so swift in how they undressed you and herself that you were suddenly reminded that she was a thief, quick hand movements were her speciality. Her hand came to cup your bare breast for a moment, glee in her eyes at the sight. Once you helped her out of most of her clothes, you felt Crypto’s lips on the side of your neck. His mouth leaving marks no doubt right beside the ones Loba had made already. A hand in his hair again had him whimpering. Loba noticed and released you so you turned to face him, your mouth finding his as you stood on shaky legs. His lips were swollen but still soft. He kisses you like it was the last time he would have the chance, one hand gently cupping your face as his other arm wrapped around you. 

“I’m going to let you two have this round.” You pulled back from Crypto and looked at her with confusion, she hadn’t even had any kind of pleasure yet and she still insisted you and Crypto go ahead. “I like to watch.” She clarified with a smirk, seating herself in your desk chair, legs folded neatly over one another. Her lacy black bra and panties somehow made her even more attractive but comply with her wishes you would. Plus you wanted the chance to repay Crypto for his services. 

Soon enough, Crypto is stripped of all but his boxers, seated upright at the edge of your bed and facing Loba’s general direction. Running your finger over his cheekbone, you look down to notice just how hard he is. “You like eating me out that much, huh?” You asked as you swung one leg over both of his and knelt so you could grind against him, wringing your arms around his neck. You felt just how hard he was then and Crypto looked like he might have came if you weren’t careful, his mouth opened slightly, eyes closed. His hands found the bottom of your back to keep you steady as you slowly grinded onto him, feeling the hard outline of him pressing against your sensitive lips. “예수 그리스도'' He moaned at the feeling, bottom lip now trapped between his teeth.

“Really wanna ride you.” You told him and his eyes snapped open, hand gently cupping your cheek as he brought you in for another kiss.

“Then ride me.”

You sat back from him to run your fingers over his clothed cock, feeling it twitch with your touch. Soft moans fell from his mouth with each drawn-out stroke, he was so terribly sensitive. Tentatively tugging down his boxers, you freed his member from its confines and rubbed along the shaft before thumbing its tip. His throat hitched.

“If you keep touching me like that, this is going to be over a lot quicker than either of us could have hoped,” His hand found your bare pussy again, fingers gliding through your folds to make sure you were still wet enough to take him, “Let me know when you’re ready.”

Leaning further forward so your hips rested against his, bracing against his strong chest for support, you pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m ready.” You told him. Without a word, Crypto reached down and aligned the two of you before oh-so-slowly lowering you back down onto his lap, feeling his length buried within you to the hilt.

You moaned together when he filled you, Crypto burying his head in your shoulder when you began to move, his hips rocking to meet the rhythm of yours. It felt delicious, his length rubbed your walls in all the right places and you felt a pressure begin to build quickly within your stomach again. His moans were so soft you almost had to strain to hear him but his strong grip on your hips as you swayed atop him telling enough. 

Looking over your shoulder for a moment, you saw Loba lazily rubbing herself through her underwear, her eyes utterly transfixed on you and Crypto. One particularly measured thrust on his part hit your most sensitive spot directly and had your attention turned all the way back to him immediately. Gripping his hair as you rode him, you felt the pressure of his teeth on your shoulder as he bit back a moan. You slowed your pace and tilted his face up to see yours.

“Be as loud as you want baby, we wanna hear you,” you assured him and he looked at you through half-lidded eyes, skin flushed and lips bitten. You felt his cock twitch inside of you.

Pulling you back towards him so you were flesh to flesh, his hips snapped up into you with renewed vigour as his lips found your neck. Right next to another small mark Loba had left not a few moments earlier, he tentatively suckled on your skin until it bloomed. He swore he wasn’t a jealous person, he just wanted things to be even. His lips slowly trailed down towards your chest until he found one of your breasts, ready and waiting for him.

You let your head fall back. His consistent pumping up into you, filling you over and over and his tongue on your nipple combined with the knowledge that Loba was watching and enjoying all of this was quickly becoming too much for you to handle. You felt his cock twitch within you again.

You cupped his face in your hands as you brought him away from your nipple to press his swollen lips to yours again. That was when he reached between you and let his fingers trail over you clit. A cry escaped you. You were reaching the point of overstimulation and it felt like heaven.

When his thrusts became distractingly fast, you had to leave his lips but still held his face in your hands. “Come for me baby,” you told him and he felt his mind going numb. A few more thrusts and he was spent, all low moans and mumbles as he buried his face in your chest. His warm release within you felt so good, coating your walls and making you feel so wonderfully full. The coil in your stomach was wound, near the point of breaking now, but it wasn’t enough for you to reach your peak.

  
  


You just held each other for a few moments, petting over his hair as you relaxed in his arms. Even though you hadn’t come a second time that didn’t matter all that much when he still managed to make you feel as good as he did. When he caught his breath he looked up at you and frowned, “You didn’t-“ 

Loba was quick to interrupt him. She was up from her chair and walking towards you the moment you had regulated your breathing, “I’ll take care of that, pretty boy. Go take a minute.” With one last kiss and a groan as he pulled out of you, he reluctantly lifted you off his lap and sat you gently on your bed. He usually held you for hours after sex so this was new for him but just as he was learning to trust, he was also learning to compromise.

Loba bent down beside you as Crypto got up from your bed, tilting your chin upwards with her fingertip. “Ooh what a mess he made, hmm? Guess I had better help you clean up.” You were already oh so sensitive but your release was building again, all worked up from Crypto’s cock but surely going to be finished by Loba’s fingers. 

Her touch was so different to Crypto’s, so delicate yet precise. She Plucked your body as if you were a harp, and she was a harpist with the most experienced hands. Her hands trailed over your shoulders and your chest, a nipple pinched and pressed deliciously between her fingers. With a few strange movements of your legs, Loba manoeuvres you by your hips, weaving your legs together. She draws her fingers up the underside of your thigh then down your lower leg, teasingly with a wicked grin plastered across her face as she does.

Loba scoots you closer together, her hands exploring your thighs as she goes, until you’re so close to her that you can feel the heat of her pussy against your own. She pulls you in for a kiss again and you take a handful of her full breasts. Loba rocks forward suddenly, rubbing your dripping cores together. She was most definitely keeping herself busy whilst you were with Crypto because she was soaking. Your pussy was so sensitive, so worked-up again that even the slightest touch had you reeling. Another slow grind and Loba’s eyes flutter closed. A twist of your thighs and you were fully locked together, her core providing yours with a delicious pressure. With a groan, Loba favoured a rougher rolling motion, her nails clawing at your thighs as your clits rub together.

“Shit!” Loba cries and her hips jerk into yours more sloppily. It was rare to see her so needy. The pressure from her clit on yours and the way her face contorted in pure pleasure had your insides twisting until you felt the dam burst for the second time that night. You found her lips again as you felt her too reach her release soon after, panting between kisses and cursing. Her movements slowed, as did your own until you were faced with the task of untangling from one another. “Guess we were pretty worked up, huh?” She asks and you nod in agreement, “You still have another round left in you? Pizza guy won’t be here for another twenty minutes…” 

You were exhausted, dripping wet and still trying to catch your breath but you still managed to stifle out another “Yes, please.” You couldn’t get enough of them and you were dying to have them both at once. You felt more than just lust for these two. They made you feel loved, feel safe. All three of you had issues with connecting to people, whether it was simple distrust or even trauma but you were lucky enough to find one another. All the time spent with them trying to take down the Syndicate made Loba and Crypto learn to trust other people again. Not only that, they learned to care for you and in-turn allowed you to care for them. And being cared for wasn’t something either of them imagined would happen any time soon. Your tenderness and love made them feel human again like they were more than just their past.

  
  


“What do you think? Up for round three?” You looked to Taejoon and saw him sitting where Loba had been. When he moved one of his hands away from his lap to smooth his hair back from his face, you saw his cock was already erect again. 

His chest heaved. “Are you sure you can take any more,애인?” Sitting up on your elbows now you looked at him and then to Loba who lay beside you, trailing her smooth fingertips up and down your arms. Excitement bubbled within you again. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”   
  


They were both beside you in an instant. You weren’t sure who was touching where and frankly you couldn’t care less. Feeling both their bodies on yours at once felt amazing, your skin tingling all over as you knelt sandwiched between them. Despite your oversensitivity, you welcomed the metallic fingertips that found your folds again. You were so, helplessly wet. Your multiple releases, coupled with Loba and Crypto’s had your thighs and sheets a mess. The cold metal of Crypto’s fingers were a wonderful contrast to the warmth of your pussy as he trailed along, up and down your lips, purposely avoiding where you wanted him to touch.

He left your lips in favour of hooking a finger inside you again. The friction was welcome but it wasn’t enough. “Please!” You whimpered and you heard Loba chuckle.

“Oh, baby girl, are you eager for his cock again? It’s a shame we aren’t at my place, you could’ve had mine as well.” Crypto raised a brow at that. You just whined at the thought of Loba’s strap.

He hummed as he found your clit with his thumb as he continued to draw his finger in and out of you. “Crypto, please!” 

“I think you should tell him what you want him to do, sweetheart.”

“Please fuck me. I-I need-” You cut yourself off with a moan of his name and Crypto thought he might just die. He leant down to kiss your lips, rougher than usual now but still gentle. When he pulled back from you and gave you a chance to lay back, he had his dick in his hand and took his sweet time coating the tip in your juices, slowly dragging it through your folds.

“Ready for me?” he asked and you nodded. He tugged your knees around his hips and he leant between your legs and slowly entered you, inch by inch until you felt that wonderful fullness again. He let out a shaky breath and a gasp as he entered you. You felt so warm, so soft and so unmistakably you that he had a hard time moving for a moment for fear he might lose composure too soon and leave you disappointed for a second time. When you gave him the okay to move, Loba began teasing your breasts again, but you had other ideas for her.

“Sit-” A particularly drawn-out thrust from Crypto had your words misforming, “-On my face?” you asked her. Seeing as how Loba hadn’t garnered all that much from tonight’s proceedings, you were eager to make her feel good.

Her lips twisted into a smirk as she drew back from your chest, “Oh, sweetheart, I thought you’d never ask.” Crypto slowed his movements to let you two get comfortable. Loba now knelt beside your head, swung one leg over your head as you lay flat upon the bed so she now kneeled directly above you. It was the perfect access point. None of the pressure was on you, only what you wanted there to be.

Pulling her down by the hips until her core ghosted so close to your lips that your exhale made her shiver, you made sure you had a good enough grip on her even if all her weight was on your mattress. Crypto took Loba’s chin aiming for the heavens as his queue that you were comfortable again and started back at a slow pace. He always liked to alternate between almost teasingly slow, slow enough that you got needy when he pulled fully out of you, before you the exact pace that you needed from him.

Loba tried not to grind against your face but your actions did nothing to deter her from it. She was extremely responsive to any stimulation she received and your tongue was right up there as one of her favourite ways to be pleasured. Your strokes were careful, teasing and just how she liked it. Although your body jerked forward with each thrust from Crypto, Loba didn’t seem to mind and simply rocked her hips along your face in time with his movements. Each time he pulled back out of you only to fully sheath himself inside you again, a small gasp or moan escaped you. The vibrations just made Loba’s experience even better, small rhythmic cries falling from her lips.

When you felt Crypto’s fingers on your mound again, you had to lift Loba off you slightly to breathe. He always knew exactly where and how to touch you and even though you couldn’t see him, you could hear his soft laugh at the sound you made when he circled your clit. The feeling of being filled over and over by his thick member was divine in and of itself, his girth allowed him to rub your walls with ease especially at the angle he had you in now. Your legs wrapped around his hips and he kept your lower half-raised slightly off the bed. But combined with his hands? It was difficult to concentrate on anything  _ but. _

The more you got distracted by Crypto, the needier Loba became, jerking her hips in tiny thrusts to enable some kind of friction. Your fingers dimpled the backs of her thighs to keep her in place as you tried to make up for your few distracted moments. She was getting close now, you could feel it. The poor woman wasn’t used to actually being on the receiving end of such things until she met you. 

“I think I’m going to come,” Crypto said with a sharp intake of breath, followed by a barely spoken curse. 

“Me too.” She whined, “Pick up the pace, Hacker.” She leant back on her heels to the point where she was nearly sitting on your chest now, a hand in your hair and the other keeping herself steady. Unable to tear her eyes away from your face as you worked on her, an intense ripple of pleasure rushed through her when your eyes met hers. As you tugged her clit back between your lips and sucked all whilst flicking it with your tongue over and over, she was done for. Her head dropped back and her hands now gripped your head with all her desperate strength as she cried a far louder noise than you had ever heard from her before. Her release fell from her entrance right onto your wait tongue, making sure to keep up the intensity until you felt her body relax within your arms.

“Shit!” Crypto cursed and you felt his cock again twitch within you as Loba rolled off to your side, “Are you close?” He asked, voice strained and breathless.

“Yes!” Now that Loba was off of you, you were free to reach forward and cling to him, nails digging into the back of his shoulders and dragging him back down onto the bed with you. With the new angle, his cock hit right where you needed it, the tip brushing over your g-spot over and over as his hand continued to work on your clit. You were almost there now, he could feel it. You felt so good, clenching and releasing around him as a new rush of moisture left you. Loba decided at that moment that sucking one of your nipples into her mouth was a good idea. Suffice to say: It was and it very nearly finished you off. You looked up at them above you, their focus solely on you as they worked and shaped your flesh to bring you the most pleasure they could.

It was only when Crypto leaned in to kiss you that you finally came for the third time that night. Neither he nor Loba ceased their efforts until your orgasm fully ceased. Wave upon wave of glorious pleasure washed over you. Your release was enough for Crypto to come again too, his face buried in your neck as he whimpered. Your oversensitive walls welcomed the sensation of him filling you again. 

Loba collapsed at your side and Crypto basically flattened out on top of you before realising that maybe wasn’t the best idea and rolling off of you. Their hands were still on you. Gentle, loving caresses as you caught your breath and fully came down from your high. Your skin still pleasantly tingled from their touch, small shivers still coursing through from your orgasm. All three of you were spent and thoroughly satisfied. 

Your muscles still felt soft but you knew you would be sore in the morning. All you wanted to do right now was to lay with them. Feel their arms around you and them in yours. Have Loba hold you from behind whilst Crypto buried his face in your shoulder and clung to you like a Koala bear. You just wanted to drift off in their arms.

But then the doorbell decided it was going to ring.

Crypto moved to get it but Loba stopped him. “No no no, you go to the bathroom. I’ll get it.” Before pulling Crypto’s shirt over her head again and attempting to fix her hair, she covered you with your sheets, a wad of cash in her hand ready for the delivery driver. She looked adorable in such a long t-shirt, so long it came to her mid-thighs. A plain black t-shirt with no shape and clearly sex-tousled hair yet she still looked like she belonged in a magazine.

“Pizza’s finally here!” She exclaimed, kicking the door shut behind her, a large flat box in her hand. Her other hand was empty and the massive bundle of cash was nowhere to be found.

“How much was the pizza, Loba?” 

She shrugged as she set the box down atop your covers, “No idea, you know I like to tip big!” Crypto returned from the bathroom, wearing only his pair of sweatpants you had given Loba earlier, “Off you go, your turn.” She nodded towards the bathroom. She was very responsible when it came to after sex. As much as you wanted to sleep afterwards, she was always adamant you go clean yourself up first. It was one of her rare ways of showing how much she cared.

When you were finished, you toddled out of the bathroom and back towards your bed, feeling decidedly underdressed before Taejoon noticed you rummaging for something comfortable and tossed you the very shirt he was wearing that day, with a smile. That left none for him but he didn’t seem to mind. As you pulled the fabric over your head, you couldn’t help but inhale his scent that lingered.

The three of you sat on your bed in relative silence, eating the lukewarm pizza until your hunger ceased. For once, Crypto was the first to interrupt the silence when he left the bed to check up on the decryption status, “Another nine hours until the decryption is complete”. 

Loba yawned, both from tiredness and at the thought of waiting nine hours for anything, “Well, in that case, we had better get comfortable.” She took the empty pizza box from your bed and discarded it by your desk.

After gathering up all the courage your tired brain could muster, “So… what do you say you guys both sleep here tonight?” You asked. Crypto was already stretched out at your back, his arms wrapping around you and his warmth seeping into you when he said, “No, I think we should awkwardly go back to our own rooms and talk in the morning.” You scoffed, knowing he was joking, he took every given opportunity to have you in his arms.

Loba stood at the edge of your bed like she was actually considering what he said to be something other than sarcasm. She rarely stayed with you after sex. Even in her own apartment, she would place a kiss on your temple then leave no doubt to pull some kind of heist. It was almost like she was afraid to get too attached to you like someone might take her from you as well as everyone else she had ever loved. But now, as she looked at you, your eyes all soft all and pleading, she thought back to only a few hours ago in the medbay when you fretted over Crypto and had told her you would do the same for her. She realised she could more than just meaningless material things and vengeance. She finally felt like she deserved more. 

She sighed, “Well, alright. Not like I’m doing anything else tonight.” And so she clambered beneath the covers and into your open arms. “Have we done enough to satisfy?” She asked and you couldn’t help but laugh. Your legs were already beginning to ache and your entire body felt like each nerve ending and been caressed.

“Just being able to spend time with you both is already enough,” Her hand came to cup your cheek, thumb tracing over your cheekbone. You felt Crypto place a kiss on the top of your head as he allowed himself to relax a little more, his body near-painted onto the back of yours, “But yes, thoroughly. You’re both so wonderful that I never really thought to stop and wonder what it would be like to have you together and it was better than I ever could have hoped for. Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

“Oh sweetheart, you do so much more for us than we could ever hope to repay.” She pecked your check.

“More than we deserve.”

“That’s not true, Ta-” you cut yourself off, “That’s not true. You shouldn’t have to worry about the Syndicate or Revenant trying to take you out every ten minutes. You deserve to be happy and safe a-and loved. As long as I’m around, I’ll do my best to make sure you feel that way. Because I know that’s not something neither of you have had in a very long time.”

Taejoon tightened his arms around you, holding you closer to his chest. He placed one hand over yours as you rested it on Loba’s side, his fingers interlocking with yours. That meant so much more to him than he would ever let on in front of Loba. Meanwhile, you could see the water pooling in the corners of her eyes as she looked at you so endearingly. She brought her lips to yours for a moment, in the softest kiss you’d ever felt from her before she nuzzled her nose into your cheek.

Sandwiched between them in a mess of warm and tangled limbs, you felt safe and for once, they did too. Loba was the first to drift off to sleep, her grip on you going lax as her breath evened. You felt Crypto shift behind you slightly, his arm beneath you no doubt beginning to go numb.

“It’s alright, you can rest. We’ll still be here when you wake up.” He whispered, voice as soft as he could make it. 

And so you did. With Loba sound asleep in your arms and Taejoon wrapping you up in his, you let your tired limbs melt into the soft mattress below and your heavy eyelids close for the night.

  
  
  



End file.
